Animals and other wildlife have been the bane of garbage cans maintained out of doors. Many apparatuses and methods have been employed to prevent animals from gaining access to garbage cans and moving garbage outside the can where it can be difficult and unpleasant to move the garbage back into the can.
Thus, there is a need for a garbage can latch and method of use that is both simple to use and effective against undesired entry.
Certain embodiments of the present latch can furthermore be used to retain things other than a garbage can in a closed position. For example, other lids may be secured using the present latch, including cooler lids latched to coolers, equipment and tools may be retained on a trailer or in a truck bed using the present latch, and other things that are amenable to tying-down may be secured or retained using the present latch.
Thus there is also a need for a latch that can be simply used for tying down or clamping needs.